Arriving back in town/The villains defeat
This is how the team arrive back in town and how the villains' defeat goes in The Littlest Pet Shop Pets Save The Wonder Pets. is now approaching the city limits Vinnie Terrio: we're almost home! Pepper Clark: the bell Okay Russell, slow us down! Russell Ferguson: Right away! then start to crank but then the handle gets stuck! Huh? to crank but the lever won't budge It's not working! It's stuck! Zoe Trent: OH NO!! villains are close by Sunil Nevla: what are we gonna do?! Penny Ling: We need another idea! Vinnie Terrio: And we better come up with one quick, we're headed for the sea! ahead see the tracks are leading to the sea Ming-Ming: This is sewious! Skiff: Dun, dun, duuuun!!! Pepper Clark: Do we have anymore of those beams? Penny Ling: There aren't anymore! That was the only one! Tuck: Is there anything else you can throw? Minka Mark: I believe there is something! 2 bananas, then starts peeling them Pepper Clark: Have you lost your mind?! This is no time for a snack! Minka Mark: eating the bananas Oh yeah? Watch this! the peels on the tracks when the villains' engine goes over them, the wheels slip on the peels Silver Spoon: We're losing speed! Diamond Tiara: That stupid monkey! Minka Mark: SPIDER MONKEY!!! Diamond Tiara: Whatever! Pepper Clark: gasp Guys! We're almost to the sea! see the end of the dock! Russell Ferguson: the brake again And I still can't throw the brakes on! Sunil Nevla: Never mind the brake, the bad guys are still behind us! TucK: Look, there's another switch lever ahead! Penny Ling: Good eye, Tuck! I always wanted to say that! Vinnie Terrio: Sunil, try and hit the switch! Sunil Nevla: Me?! Why Me?! Zoe Trent: Because you're closest to the bow! Sunil Nevla: gulps picks up one of the snub-nosed revolvers (to himself) Come on, Sunil. Make this shot! revolver, then aims very carefully, and fires bullet hits the switch lever and skiff goes onto the other line Sunil Nevla: I.. I did it! Tuck: Great! Diamond Tiara: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! villains' engine then races by and then starts to head for the sea Brittany and Whittany: Oh, no! Cashmere and Velvet: each other in fear Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! splash! then gets the lever unstuck Russell Ferguson: I've got the lever unstuck! Zoe Trent: Then would you kindly, STOP THIS BOAT?! Russell Ferguson: Okay! the brakes on van's brakes come on with a scream and slowly Skiff starts to slow down Pepper Clark: her nails Penny Ling: the same Russell Ferguson: as he continues cranking the handle strain and strained Skiff stops just a few inches from the sea Sunil Nevla: as he falls to his knees Pepper Clark: We did it! villains then swim up to the surface Cashmere: shivering C-c-c-c-c cold! Velvet: Yeah! Brittany: Just great! Whittany: No where are we, huh?! Diamond Tiara; shivering Besides the fact, we're in freezing cold water. I don't see anyway else to go! Silver Spoon: her glasses shivering Yeah! Captain pulls up with the Police onboard Officer #1: Hello, hello, hello. Diamond Tiara: Oh, no! Brittany: Officers, we're innocent! Officer #2: Tell that to the judge. Whittany: Please! We're telling the truth! You've got the wrong gals! Cashmere; This is not good. Velvet: Yeah. Minka Mark: Well, those freaks won't be bothering us for a while! pets are all laugh group are now back at The Littlest Pet Shop Sunil Nevla: What a day! Linny: Thanks for helping us. Ming-Ming: We thought we'd never get out! Pepper Clark: Are you kiddin'? You guys are our heroes! Penny Ling: Yeah Zoe Trent: we really adore you guys alot! Russell Ferguson: We've watched almost all the episodes of your TV series and we own a lot of merchandise! Minka Mark: We always wanted to be Wonder Pets ourselves! Vinnie Terrio: But this adventure, is like a dream come true! Ming-Ming: Weally? Sunil Nevla: Yep! Linny: Well, wonder Pets, let's head back to our suite. We have a convention to attend tomorrow! TucK: But there's one thing I must do first. then hugs all of the LPS pets Thank you, for helping us. Linny: Let's go Wonder Pets. then head back to their suite Zoe Trent: Tuck hugged us! faints Penny Ling: I can't believe it! Tuck of the Wonder Pets hugged us! This is the greatest day of my life! Vinnie Terrio: Yeah! Pepper Clark: But there's something I don't understand. Vinnie you said you found that box, so how did it get there? It wasn't on Skiff before we left. Russell Ferguson: That is an interesting question. Penny Ling: Wait a minute, Mucker, you said you had Skiff prepared. looks at Mucker Mucker: If, you're implying I put that box of compact firearms in Skiff, just because I had a feeling you'd being needing them, you're wrong. It was Blythe! Blythe Baxter: I was worried for you guys, so I didn't wanna take any chances. Minka Mark: Thanks. It really helped. all head back into the shop Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts